suicide
by kuroshirozorra
Summary: "yo no he muerto... es solo que ahora no soy más que un recuerdo..." la historia detras de un suicido...


La luna de esta noche se había tornado de un tono rojizo que encajaba perfectamente con el negro de la noche… también combinaba con la sangre que había sido derramada de mi pálido y delicado cuello.

A un lado de mi estaba la navaja que había utilizado para cometer esa atrocidad

¿Por qué lo hice?... ahora eso ya no importaba… yo ya iba a ser feliz y libre

Libre de preocupaciones… de presiones...

Por fin mis ojos se cerraron y mi corazón dejo de latir, mi alma se separo de mi cuerpo, llevaba un vestido completamente blanco. Me pude ver a mi misma bañada de sangre en el suelo… mi nombre es, bueno, era Yuuki… pero eso ya es pasado…

Todo a mí alrededor se volvió oscuridad…

Por fin había muerto… ¿me pregunto que pasara ahora?

-nada…- me contesto una voz detrás de mí voltee y encontré algo magnifico, era un hermoso ángel de alas blancas…

-¿vienes por mi?- le pregunte.

-no, my nombre es Zero y solo vengo a advertirte sobre tu condena.

-¿condena?

-sí, tú has pecado… es hora de que te arrepientas de tu error.

-pero, ¿Por qué? Se supone que debería ser libre ahora, debería reírme de mis problemas, ¡debería ser feliz!

-para ti no hay libertad, ni mucho menos felicidad, fuiste egoísta al no pensar en los demás buscaste refugio en la sangre que derramabas, confiabas en una idea incorrecta que aparentaba ser verdad.

-¿sabes lo que es sufrir? ¿Sabes lo que yo sentía? ¡No me entiendes, no comprendes lo que yo quería!

-¿acaso sabes lo que es morir de verdad?-dijo interrumpiéndome- tu muerte fue un insulto a los que aun no querían descansar y a los que merecían bien estar, no viste las opciones, te limitaste a llorar y a suplicar.

Mi vista se nublo y mi cuerpo no me respondió, cuando desperté me encontré rodeada de oscuridad y de algo que a simple vista parecían piedras amontonadas.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-en el fin del destino que destruyo tu egoísmo.

-¿de qué hablas?

-mira bien a tu alrededor Yuuki.

-¿qué tiene que ver lo que hay aquí?- no recibí una respuesta así que tome una de las piedras y la lleve a un lugar con más luz, cuando vi claramente el objeto lo único que hice fue tirarlo al suelo y soltar un grito agudo

-¿esto… es… un… cráneo? -dije cuando recupere el aliento

-cada uno de ellos representa a las personas que siguen con vida y que si merecen un sueño eterno… este de aquí- dijo tomando uno con mi nombre- te representaba a ti… pero ahora… - sin ningún esfuerzo lo aplasto con sus manos, quise salir corriendo de ahí pero algo me detuvo, eran varios brazos esqueléticos que no estaban unidos a ningún cuerpo que treparon por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la herida de mi cuello, trate de quitármelos pero era inútil

-¡¿Qué es esto?

-no te muevas… ellos no te dejaran escapar

Presionaron la cortada hasta hacerla sangrar nuevamente, manchando mi vestido de color rojo

-¡por favor déjame ya!¡Zero! ¡Por favor!- grite más de una vez pero el ser alado solo se quedaba parado viéndome con una profunda tristeza en los ojos, tiene razón… para mí no existe la felicidad. Con un último esfuerzo alcance a decir antes de rendirme -por favor… no quiero morir…-

-lo siento, tú ya has muerto-

De pronto los brazos me soltaron y yo me tire al suelo por el dolor, Zero se acerco y me tendió la mano

-¿me prometes que no huiras?-

-si…te lo prometo - dije al momento de tomar su mano y cuando me ayudo a levantarme perdí el equilibrio y caí en sus brazos, después de verme a los ojos, me abrazó.

-por favor, no llores Yuuki-

Lo único que hice fue corresponder al abrazo, aun estando muy asustada, no le hice caso a lo que dijo y comencé a llorar más. De nuevo mi vista se nublo y desperté en otro lugar, este era un lugar que yo ya conocía, mi casa

-¿porque estamos aquí?

- ya lo sabrás

Subí a mi cuarto, todo estaba como yo lo recordaba, desordenado y lleno de sangre, mi cadáver aun seguía ahí. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró un policía que al ver mi "obra de arte" solo se limito a decir:

-otra estupidez de adolescente

Tenía ganas de matarlo, de hacer que estuviera en mi lugar, así entendería lo que yo sentía y no sería una "estupidez de adolescente"

-tranquila, en una semana será asesinado por los socios de un mafioso que el ayudo a meter a la cárcel- dijo el ángel esperando que me tranquilizara, cosa que no funciono. Después Sali de ahí y encontré a mi familia en la a sala, mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano mayor, las personas que me odiaban y que querían hacerme sufrir ahora lloraban por mi y se culpaban por mis acciones

-¿Por qué me haces ver esto?

-para que veas que no eres la única que sufre en este momento, estas son las causas de tu egoísmo

-yo… perdón…

-No es a mí a quien debes pedirle perdón, sino a ellos.

-tal vez mis problemas tenían solución, pero… yo elegí la opción más fácil y estúpida

-la muerte jamás deberá de ser una solución

- desearía una segunda oportunidad, veo mis errores y me arrepiento, solo hay decepciones y lamentos y ahora ni siquiera "un lo siento" podrá ayudarme

Regresamos al lugar donde estaban los cráneos y después de permanecer unos segundos callados el rompió el silencio

-aun puedes escoger

-¿Cómo?

-Te daré 2 opciones, la primera es quedarte aquí y como tú dices para por fin descansar, pero arrepintiéndote de lo que fue de tu vida… o… regresar a el momento de tu muerte para arreglar tus problemas e intentar vivir

-pero… no se… simplemente no me creo capaz

-¿me dejas decidir por ti?

-¿Qué…?-no termine de hablar porque el ángel me de nuevo me abrazó y me beso, yo no entendía pero solo cerré los ojos, cuando los volví a abrir me encontré de nuevo en mi cuarto, no había sangre, no estaba mi cuerpo…

Mire a la ventana…_La luna de esta noche se había tornado de un tono rojizo que encajaba perfectamente con el negro de la noche…_

-¿qué paso?- mire a un lado mío, ahí estaba la navaja… ¿había sido un sueño?

-no fue un sueño- dijo una voz voltee pero solo encontré un sobre con una pluma y una carta que al leerla me causó que lagrimas salieran de mis ojos:

_Perdón si fui algo cruel, no eres una mala persona, simplemente buscabas una salida, por favor te pido que disfrutes de tu vida, mira el lado positivo a todo_

_Tu no lo sabes, pero yo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, tiempo que ha sido suficiente para que yo llegara a quererte demasiado, así que no te rindas, yo se que tu puedes lograrlo… Te amo…_

_Zero_

Después de leerla escuche un ruido en la ventana, me asome pero no había nadie… torpemente me resbale y me dirigí al suelo desde mi departamento que estaba en el último piso

_¿Reviví para morir? _

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo alguien me rescató

-¿no puedes estar 5 minutos sin tratar de matarte?

-¿Zero?- Lo abrace haciendo que el cayera al suelo y como consecuencia yo también- ¡gracias por todo! Te prometo que viviré por mi familia, por mí y ¡por ti! En serio lo hare, confía en mi…

-Yo ya confío en ti

-yo… la próxima vez que nos veamos yo….

-…-

-¿Qué… pasa?

-ya no habrá próxima vez…

-¿Qué?

No me había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo se deshacía… convirtiéndose en miles de pétalos de rosa blancos…

- ¿qué pasa?

-Lo que hice estaba prohibido, no pude reponer tu vida, así que…

_Te regale la mía…_

-¡No! ¡Zero no por favor! ¡No mueras!

-Aun recuerdo cuando te conocí… no sabía lo que pasaría… pero sabía que tenía que cuidar de ti…

-¡No por favor!

- pensé que esto dolería mas, pero al recordar que esto lo hago por ti, el dolor se va… Yuuki gracias por hacer que este amor valiera la pena…

- Zero…

-adiós Yuuki

Tome su cara y lo volví a besar, mientras las lagrimas salían de mis ojos

_Un sacrificio_

_Una muerte honorable_

_Su amor lo destruyó_

_El mío no lo salvó _

_Perdóname Zero_

Lo único que quedo de él fue una rosa roja con una nota que decía:

"_yo no he muerto... es solo que ahora no soy más que un recuerdo..."_

Yo te lo prometí ahora lo cumpliré, viviré, para que tu muerte no sea algo en vano…

Esta historia la escribí debido a ´problemas que tuvimos algunos amigos y yo...

solo quiero decirles que la muerte no es una opción, no se dejen herir por palabras y comentarios de esta estúpida sociedad, solo vivan su vida como es, no hay problema que no tenga solución

dont worry... be happy XD


End file.
